A Potions Incident
by MissIzzy
Summary: A potion goes terribly wrong and now Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco are stuck with exact replicas... of themselves. Hilarity ensues. [HHr, RLL, DG]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I've been lurking amongst the Portkey Challenges forum and came across this interesting challenge. The challenge was issued by Ancient Werewolf and it's called, "Twisted Clones". (Link: http://talk. I thought it was hilarious and decided to take a crack at it. This chapter alone just wrote itself when I started typing the first line so it ended around 10 pages in Word. Trust me, I wanted to go further but it seemed like a great place to end a chapter. I've been working on this nonstop for two hours so I hope everyone appreciates this. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe. Don't sue! I'm poor. I can't afford it.

---

"The Polyjuice potion," Snape said in a low baritone as he walked the aisles of the room, "is _extremely_ complicated, which is why it is only required potion-making for seventh years."

"A little too late for Hermione here," Harry muttered to Ron, causing a stifled laugh from Ron and an elbow to the ribs from Hermione.

"Honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, yet a small smile graced her lips, betraying her annoyed persona. The boys snickered.

"…I don't know why the board of administration required it for you all. Personally, I think you all are too _incompetent_ to make this extremely dangerous potion." Snape stopped at Neville's table and stared at him pointedly.

"Poor Neville," Hermione whispered to Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Pitying the dumb won't make them smarter, Granger," Draco muttered.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione glared at Draco, who was unfortunately placed with their table. The whole Potions class was seated at tables, each in groups of four. The trio got the short end of the straw.

Ron leaned forward, "At least he can conjure a Patronus. You need happy thoughts for that, Malfoy."

Harry hid his grin behind his hand and shared a glance with Hermione. Hermione bit her bottom lip from laughing out loud.

Draco smirked at Ron. "That's where you're wrong, Weasley. All I have to do is think of your sister lying underneath—"

Ron growled, "Why you—"

"Weasley, Granger, Potter, Draco," Snape called out from the front of the room. "Is there a problem?"

Draco puffed out his chest. "Well, you see, sir—Oof!"

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione who just grinned. Draco was hunched over the table, his eyes screwed shut.

Ron said in awe, "Did you just—"

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said.

The Gryffindors sighed. This wasn't an unusual occurrence for their House.

"Each," Snape continued, causing more sighs to go around the room.

Draco sat up straight slowly and, after catching his breath, smirked at the trio.

"Merlin," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes, promptly kicking Draco again. Draco let out a whimper and draped himself over the table once more.

The trio grinned and Harry extended both hands in the position for high fives. Ron promptly slapped his hand onto Harry's. Hermione merely rolled her eyes, smiling.

"This high five thing's bloody _wicked_," Ron said, grinning widely.

Harry grinned at him and extended his other hand towards Hermione.

"C'mon, Hermione. Just one," Harry coaxed, giving her a smile. Ron nudged Hermione.

"You're the muggleborn one, you should at least do it once," Ron teased lightly, causing another eye roll.

"Fine," Hermione sighed. The boys gave each other another high five; they've been trying to get Hermione to high five them for weeks.

Hermione raised her hand in the air towards Harry but Snape had started towards their table.

"Shite," Ron exclaimed as Snape approached. Hermione instinctively grabbed Harry's hand, intertwining fingers automatically. Harry and Hermione blushed as she did so causing an eye roll from Ron and a snort from Draco.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" Snape repeated, staring directly at the trio.

Hermione beamed at him brightly. "Not at all, Professor. We were just discussing the wonderful choice you've made for including this in your lesson plan."

Harry, Ron, and Draco stared at her with slack jaws as Snape simply raised an eyebrow.

"No one likes kiss-ups, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor," Snape replied, flicking his wand so that the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion zoomed towards their table.

"No one likes kiss-ups, Miss Granger," Ron mimicked in a high-pitched tone. Harry laughed, covering his mouth with his hand, which was still intertwined with Hermione's.

"Oh!" Both said, blushing, immediately yanking their hands away.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Awkward…" Ron muttered. Harry elbowed him.

"I think we should start on this, yes? I wouldn't want my perfect Potions grade to go down because of you bumbling trio of idiots," Draco interrupted.

The trio reluctantly began working on the potion assigned. Most of the ingredients were already prepared for them. Hermione and Draco immediately took charge. Ron and Harry were reluctant to let Draco touch _anything_ but Draco was, in fact, one of the best potion-makers in the class.

"Where's the boomslang?" Harry said to the group, running a hand through his hair.

"Here, I've got it," Ron tossed the boomslang towards Harry, behind his back and into the air, which Harry caught with ease.

Draco stared wide-eyed at the two and hissed, "You idiots! What are you doing with the boomslang?! My grade, I tell you, my—"

"Boys, stop playing with the ingredients," Hermione said, her back facing them, not even bothering to turn around. Ron and Harry sighed.

"You two are idiots," Draco repeated, chopping up an ingredient carefully.

"Hey! I resent that!" Ron protested.

"Let him mutter whatever he wants, Ron. We have better things to waste our time on," Harry said to Ron, glaring at Malfoy.

Ron grumbled but backed down.

Draco laughed. "Oh, you Weasleys are so interesting! I must say, your sister is clearly the only good one of the crop. The things she can do when we—"

"Alright, that's it!" Ron glowered at Draco, his wand pointed towards him. "You may have helped the Light side in the war but I still think you're a bloody bastard! I have _no_ idea what Ginny sees in you and we're all just putting up with you just for her! So you better back the _fuck_ off before I do something I'm not supposed to!"

Draco smirked. "Going to make me eat slugs, Weasley?"

Ron growled and cast a spell towards Malfoy.

"Ron, no!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing his arm, which caused the spell to veer off course. The four watched as the spell careened off a mirror and directly into…

The Polyjuice potion.

"Ron… What… was that?" Harry said slowly as the green potion started to bubble dangerously.

"I…" Ron trailed off, staring at the potion. The four huddled around it.

"You idiot! I knew being paired with you three would just spell disaster!" Draco berated.

Hermione held back the boys with both arms.

"All of you! Be quiet! Do you hear that?" Hermione hissed towards the three boys, leaning close to the cauldron.

The four leaned towards the potion, which was making an odd, hissing sound.

Ron said, "Hey, that kind of sounds like—"

_SPLAT!_

The four blinked at each other, covered in green slime.

"You four! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Snape shouted, hurrying towards them.

Harry brushed off green goop from his glasses and shared a glance with Hermione and Ron.

"Well, you see, sir—" Hermione started but Snape was staring behind them with a terrified expression.

"Great, you've shocked him into being mute, Granger. Terrific!" Draco said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

The four turned around, however, to see what Snape was staring at so intently. All four gasped.

Standing behind them, completely spotless, were four grinning copies… of themselves.

"All of you! To Headmistress's office! Now! Including your clones!" Snape bellowed angrily, pushing all eight of them out of the room and towards the Headmistress's office.

---

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco sat guiltily in four chairs in front of the Headmistress's desk.

"…I assure you, I was watching each table's progress diligently but these four seemed to have done something not in the instructions and, well, caused this predicament," Snape said calmly to McGonagall, who was staring at the four of them with disappointment.

"And you say this will last twenty-four hours, Professor?" McGonagall replied.

Snape nodded. "I've given the… clones a counter-potion but I'm afraid that, yes, it will last at least twenty-four hours."

McGonagall sighed and looked at the four with a piercing stare. "Now, I'm afraid that after twenty-four hours, you four will have to serve your punishment."

Draco exclaimed a sound a protest. "But—"

"Mr. Malfoy, I am led to believe that you provoked Mr. Weasley here so I'm afraid that you do not have a say in this," McGonagall interrupted.

Draco leaned back into his chair, arms crossed.

"You four will be responsible for your doppelgangers and will escort them around the school. No change will occur in your schedules, so they must accompany you with classes, during classes, whenever," McGonagall continued. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," All four replied.

"One thing, Headmistress. The clones are a bit…" Snape trailed off.

"Yes?" McGonagall asked.

"They're a bit out of character," Snape said slowly.

"Out of character? What are we, fictional beings?" Ron muttered, causing Harry to stifle a laugh once again.

"Out of character? Explain, Professor," McGonagall said.

Snape folded his hands neatly. "When I gave them the potion, I noticed a distinct difference in the clones' attitudes. It seems to me as if the clones' attitudes are the… opposites of the four."

Ron muttered to Harry, "I bet you Malfoy's own still has his head stuck up his—"

"Mr. Weasley! I discourage crude language in this room!" McGonagall interrupted and Draco snickered, causing a glare from Ron. McGonagall cleared her throat. "Well, if we are all done, these four have to get to dinner. You all are dismissed."

Snape promptly walked out of the room, his black cloak flowing behind him. The four exited the room and met face-to-face with their clones, all of them sitting in chairs outside the room.

The eight stared at each other.

"Well, let's see what Snape meant by out of character," Ron said, stepping towards the Ron clone.

"Yeah, I am a bit curious myself," Harry said, stepping in front of his clone.

"Stand up, all of you! Come on, come on, we haven't got all day," Ron said, gesturing with his hands.

"Ron, they're not _stupid_," Hermione said, staring at her clone.

"Well, I have to say, I look better in person," Draco said aloud, staring at his clone, impressed.

The trio rolled their eyes.

Harry-Clone stood up and stood in front of Harry. "So you're my counterpart, eh?" Harry-Clone said. Harry-Clone walked around Harry in a circle and stopped in front of him.

"For a counterpart, you really don't look a lot like me," Harry-Clone said.

Harry stared at his clone, baffled. "What do you mean? You look exactly like me!"

Harry-Clone gave him a grin and patted his shoulder. "Well, it's clearly obvious which one got the good genes," Harry-Clone twirled in a circle, "and which one didn't." Harry-Clone patted Harry's shoulder pityingly.

Ron stifled a laugh. "Are you gonna take that, Harry?"

Harry glared at his clone and opened his mouth to reply, but Draco's clone interrupted.

"Hey! That was awfully mean of you! Apologize to this young man," Draco-Clone spoke up, walking over to stand in front of Harry-Clone. Harry-Clone snorted and glared at Draco-Clone.

The four's jaws went slack again as they stared at the Draco-Clone.

"Bloody hell, let's keep this one instead," Ron exclaimed. Draco glared at him.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Boys! Let's just… calm down." Hermione smiled at her clone and extended a hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, your counterpart."

Hermione-Clone stood up slowly and crooked an eyebrow. The clone raised a finger delicately and slowly trailed the edge of Hermione's face. Hermione blushed as the clone did so.

"Interesting," Hermione-Clone purred. Hermione-Clone's finger stopped at the base of Hermione's throat and leaned towards Hermione, Hermione-Clone's lips a hair away from Hermione's ear.

The boys, including their clones, loosened their ties as they watched the display.

"So you fancy the boy with the glasses, huh? This should be _very_ interesting," Hermione-Clone breathed into Hermione's ear. Hermione's eyes widened as she stammered out a reply. Hermione-Clone leaned back and smiled wickedly as the clone glanced at Harry.

Ron-Clone stood up, the last to speak. "Sorry to interrupt everyone's fantasies, but I'm a bit hungry," Ron-Clone said, walking towards the Great Hall.

"Figures Weasley's own wouldn't change," Draco muttered and grabbed his clone, stalking towards the Great Hall.

Ron grinned. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, guys," Ron said before running after his clone.

Harry was still staring at Hermione and her clone with wide eyes, breathing hard.

Harry-Clone rolled his eyes and yawned, his arms stretching and smacking Harry at the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that?" Harry muttered to his clone.

"Pick up your jaw, you're embarrassing me," Harry-Clone whispered.

Hermione-Clone stretched also, her pristine white shirt rising dangerously. Hermione-Clone gave the boys a small smile, raising her eyebrow, before walking to the Great Hall.

Harry-Clone let out a low whistle. "Can't blame you for fancying that one, mate," Harry-Clone mumbled to Harry before running after the Hermione-Clone.

Harry glanced at Hermione who had faint traces of a blush. "You alright, Hermione? You looked pretty shook up when your clone, erm, whispered something to you," Harry asked, scratching the back of his head.

Hermione shook out of her dazed gaze and laughed nervously. "Oh, it's nothing. They really _are_ opposites of us, aren't they?"

Harry nodded. "We better go catch them before they do something," Harry remarked absently before both caught the meaning of Harry's statement.

Both ran after the clones with terror, as they feared that they might have slipped loose one of their secrets. The clones were rounding the corner when Harry and Hermione caught up with them, panting heavily.

Harry yanked his clone's arm off of Hermione-Clone's shoulders and glared at him. "What were you two _doing_?"

Hermione-Clone stepped towards Harry, a bit too close for his taste. "You know, you _could_ join the fun, Harry. I've always wanted to try out that invisibility cloak of yours. Put it to better… _use_," Hermione-Clone breathed into Harry's ear. Harry gulped and stepped back, tugging at his collar.

Harry-Clone watched the exchange with amusement.

Harry stared at Hermione-Clone with wide eyes. "I…"

Hermione-Clone bit her lip and extended her hand towards Harry. Harry tensed as Hermione-Clone tugged Harry close to her with his tie.

'Bloody hell,' Harry thought as he closed his eyes shut.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Let's all just eat dinner." Hermione blushed and grabbed her clone and pulled her away from Harry, marching towards the Great Hall.

Harry stood there for a few moments, catching his breath, before he glanced at his clone and glared. "Not a word."

Harry-Clone grinned. "Oh, I wasn't going to. Although I suggest taking a cold shower after dinner."

"Not a word!"

Harry-Clone laughed and followed Harry into the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Urgh, so have I mentioned that I am completely rubbish at keeping up with multi-chaptered fics? Well, I could give you a bunch of excuses (final exams, blah blah) but I'm sure you all want to get back to the story (if you're still reading, that is). This is pretty much a filler; all the good stuff happens in the next chapter. Muahaha. Well, enjoy! wince And sorry for updating so late.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc etc.

---

Harry and Hermione, accompanied by their clones, stopped short in front of the Great Hall's double doors after seeing that Ron and Draco (along with their clones) had waited for them.

"Guys? Why didn't you go in?" Harry asked.

Ron laughed nervously. "Well, mate, Draco's clone… asked us to."

Harry raised both eyebrows and looked at Draco who scowled.

"Don't look at me! It was all his idea. Stupid scarhead-loving, hug-a-tree clone…" Draco muttered.

Harry turned to Draco-Clone, asking a silent question. Draco-Clone smiled politely.

"Well, sir, I thought that it'd be better if we all went inside together so as not to cause confusion. It's better if we all just stick together during this predicament," Draco-Clone said articulately.

Harry-Clone snorted. "That's a whole load of bullsh—"

Hermione elbowed Harry-Clone. "Watch your language, please."

Harry-Clone raised an eyebrow and gave her a sly grin. "How about we talk later and I'll show you what I really want to watch."

Hermione looked at him with disdain and rolled her eyes before walking over to Harry's side.

"If you don't mind me saying, Harry, your clone is absolutely rude," Hermione muttered to Harry.

Harry gave her a grin. He joked, "Then that means I'm absolutely polite?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but a smile still crept onto her face.

"Um, guys? I'm kind of hungry. And I'm sure standing around here won't give anything to the cause," Ron-Clone interrupted and moved to open the doors.

All waited for the loud bang of the doors crashing into the wall (as Ron always made a loud, messy entrance) but they only heard a quiet opening.

"Well?" Ron-Clone asked, holding the door open for all of them.

Ron grinned and walked into the Great Hall. "This clone thing is bloody _brilliant_."

They all walked into the Great Hall and took their regular seats: Harry beside Hermione, Draco beside Ginny (unfortunately), Ron beside Luna, and their clones at their counterpart's other side.

What they didn't know was the whole Great Hall was watching the display with confusion, bewilderment and—

"Merlin, two Harry Potters?" Romilda Vane said breathlessly to her friend who just nodded, still in shock.

Ron took a seat beside Luna, his clone on the other side of Luna.

"Hey Luna," Ron said, kissing her cheek before piling mounds of food unto his plate.

"Hullo there," Ron-Clone said to Luna, waving, before piling his food neatly unto his plate.

"Ronald, you got me another of you? How thoughtful," Luna remarked as she stared at the Ron clone.

Ron munched on his food, looking up when his name was mentioned. "Hrmph? Yeash, shure, ofh courshe, Lunash," Ron said through a mouthful of food.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's rude table manners. She opened her mouth to say something but someone beat her to it instead.

"Um, sorry to be rude, but could you not talk with your mouth full?" Ron-Clone asked, wiping his mouth delicately on a napkin.

Harry burst out laughing. "Wow, you gonna take that, mate?" Harry asked Ron, quoting him from earlier.

"Harry, I vote to keep this clone. He's easier to pick up after," Hermione teased.

Ron glared at her playfully. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

Draco-Clone sneezed quietly. "Excuse me," He said afterwards, giving a small smile to Ginny.

Draco groaned. "You see what I was trying to say, Gin? He's a bloody disgrace!"

Ginny elbowed Draco in the ribs. "Oh, don't be so mean. I think he's quite… cute. Naïve, even."

Draco-Clone gave her a smile and she winked at him.

Draco glared at Ginny. "Woman, have you gone _mad_? He's giving the Malfoy name a bad reputation!"

Ginny ignored her petulant boyfriend and smiled at Draco-Clone. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. Ignore my very rude boyfriend since he seems to not know when to keep his mouth shut." Ginny glared at Draco who glared at her in return.

Draco-Clone smiled at her charmingly. "I've heard a lot about you. Well from his memories anyway. Thinks about you an awful lot," Draco-Clone motioned to his counterpart.

Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He blushed slightly.

"I do not!" Draco said, sticking his nose in the air haughtily. He narrowed his eyes at his clone and hissed, "Ixnay on the ankingway boutay innygay."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And you said _he _gives the Malfoy name a bad reputation… Fine, fine. I was just going to reward you if you did…"

Draco perked up. "Reward, you say?"

Harry and Hermione watched the table's exchange with amusement, eating quietly.

"The clones are bit wacky, eh?" Harry nodded towards Harry-Clone who was fixing his hair, using his goblet as a makeshift mirror.

Hermione laughed and leaned close. "They're certainly interesting. Though, I must say, your clone is looking particularly dashing right now."

Harry glanced at his clone and groaned. Harry-Clone's hair was looking windswept and handsomely messy, more so than usual, and he was giving almost every girl a wink.

"Kill me now," Harry muttered to Hermione who stifled a laugh. "Your clone kinda intimidates me, though."

They both looked over to Hermione-Clone, who was sitting with her back arched slightly, looking almost like a cat but more seductively. Hermione-Clone caught Harry's gaze and gave him a smile through half-closed eyelids.

Hermione and Harry laughed silently together. "True. She is a bit provocative."

Harry snorted. "Provocative is an understatement."

Hermione giggled and elbowed Harry in the ribs. "Shh, that's not nice."

Harry-Clone was feeling a bit bored after listening to his counterpart and Hermione-Clone's counterpart talk about mundane things. He glanced around before he noticed a pretty looking girl sitting only a few feet away from him.

Harry-Clone leaned to the side, scooting next to Lavender. He flicked his head to the side, causing his hair to flop handsomely.

"So…" Harry-Clone grinned.

Lavender stared at him with a raised eyebrow and glanced at Harry. Seeing that Harry was occupied with talking to Hermione ('What he sees in her, I honestly do not know,' Lavender thought), she gave Harry-Clone a smile and leaned close.

"So… is it true that…" Lavender leaned in and whispered something in Harry-Clone's ear, causing his eyebrows to rise.

Harry-Clone gave her a grin. "Well, I'm definitely sure I _can_ find the snitch and the bludger bat one… true."

Harry-Clone gave her a wicked grin before leaning in.

Hermione-Clone rolled her eyes at Harry-Clone's display before tapping her counterpart with a delicate finger.

Hermione turned towards her, annoyed that she had interrupted the conversation.

Hermione-Clone pointed lazily towards Harry-Clone snogging Lavender. "He's causing quite a display, isn't he?" Hermione-Clone murmured.

Hermione's head whipped towards Harry-Clone and gasped, grabbing Harry's arm.

"Harry! Your clone!"

Harry turned to his clone and his eyes widened. Harry grabbed his collar and yanked him away from Lavender.

Harry-Clone felt himself being pulled away roughly. "I'll owl you!" Harry-Clone said to Lavender before being shoved into his seat.

"Ow. Rough, much?" Harry-Clone said, wincing.

Harry glared at him. "What were you _thinking_?!"

Harry-Clone grinned cheekily. "Well, it wasn't my upper brain thinking, that's for sure."

The feast ended then, sending all students to their common rooms.

Harry glared at his clone. "We'll continue this later."

"Oh, thank Merlin! I hate sitting with these idiots," Draco said, scrambling to get up from the chair.

Ginny glared at him.

"Draco, be nice," Ginny berated.

Ron, Ron-Clone, and Luna stood up as well.

"You guys doing rounds tonight?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "Not tonight."

"Guys, make sure to keep a close eye on your clones," Harry glared at his clone, who grinned sheepishly, "okay? Ron, we'll see you before breakfast?" Harry told the gang.

Ron and Ron-Clone nodded. They both responded, "Sure, mate."

Ron slung an arm around Luna's shoulders and walked towards the Ravenclaw common room.

Malfoy glared at Harry before muttering a haste goodbye, obviously forced. He tugged Ginny away and stalked towards the Slytherin common room. Draco-Clone followed obediently.

Harry and Hermione themselves started towards the Head dorms, clones following reluctantly.

They reached the Head dorms without any intrusion or 'funny business' from the clones and Harry and Hermione gave a silent sigh of relief.

"Put our clones away and come back here?" Harry asked Hermione who smiled and merely nodded.

Harry grabbed his clone and shoved him into his room, throwing him onto the bed.

Harry-Clone leaned back on his elbows and smirked. "I don't usually go for guys but if you really want to…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are really something."

Harry-Clone waggled his eyebrows. "You know it."

Harry sighed and grabbed a spare blanket.

"Ooh, a blanket. Sleeping on the couch? Outs with the girlfriend?" Harry-Clone asked, grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing a spare pillow. "No. And it's none of your business either."

Harry-Clone rolled his eyes before perking up. He let out a loud laugh. "You're gonna go sleep in her room! Score!" Harry-Clone said giddily.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "I refuse to dignify that with a response. Okay, I've got everything. You just stay here, okay?" Harry said to his clone, throwing the blanket over his shoulder.

Harry-Clone rolled his eyes. "Fine. But do you at least have some gel or something? Your hair is a _mess_," Harry-Clone looked at himself in the mirror, twiddling with locks of his hair.

Harry glared at him. "No, and after the display you guys put on during dinner, you shouldn't even touch anything of mine."

Harry-Clone gave him a wide grin, dazing off. "Yeah, that _was_ a good dinner, huh? I never knew that Lavender could do—"

Harry groaned. "Stop. Please. Now, stay here. Okay? I'm going out to the common room, just stay inside my room."

Harry-Clone rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Yeah, yeah."

Harry made his way out but poked his head back in. "And don't touch anything!"

Harry-Clone gave him a glare and retracted his hand from touching his Firebolt.

_In Hermione's room_…

Hermione-Clone sauntered out of the bathroom, wearing only a button-up shirt.

"Are you _sure_ you don't have anything a bit," Hermione-Clone wrinkled her nose, "smaller?"

Hermione sighed and grabbed _Hogwarts, A History _off of her desk. "Sorry. Besides, it's not like you have visitors coming."

Hermione-Clone raised a lone eyebrow, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Hermione's eyes widened and then narrowed. "No."

Hermione-Clone sighed and arched her back, stretching. "Fine," she purred. She took on a sly smile. "Maybe I could go over to Harry's room. You don't mind if I have a bit of fun with his clone, do you?"

Hermione's chest tightened in jealousy for a moment. "No, and you are not going anywhere," She said through gritted teeth.

Hermione-Clone let out a lilting laugh. "Dear, you are so _funny_. I was joking. Relax." Hermione-Clone's eyes lit up. "Want a massage? I give the _best_ ones."

"I bet you do," Hermione said under her breath.

Hermione-Clone looked innocent (which wasn't much) and tilted her head. "What?"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing. Now, you can take the bed but you have to be ready by six."

Hermione-Clone's brow furrowed. "Six… am?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Hermione-Clone bit her lip but relented. "Fine. Do you have a candle somewhere?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the peculiar suggestion but flicked her wand, a thin candle zooming out of a drawer. She held out the candle for her clone but she crinkled her nose.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione asked.

Hermione-Clone took on a devious look. "It's a bit thin."

Hermione's mind was blank for a moment. "What do you mean a bit…?" She trailed off. Hermione then caught on (unfortunately).

Hermione grimaced. "Oh, that's… I never… Okay. No. _No_._"_

Hermione-Clone giggled. "So naïve. Can I borrow your wand?"

"_NO!"_

Hermione-Clone giggled again. "You are _hilarious_, darling."

Hermione hurried out of the room, muttering underneath her breath.

Harry spotted her coming out of the room, standing up to meet her. "That took awfully long. I just got mine to stay still," Harry jerked a thumb in the direction of his room.

Hermione gave him a smile and settled on the couch. "Well, mine is… nevermind. So you're sleeping on the couch?" Hermione glanced at the pillow and blanket.

Harry blushed. "Oh! Yeah. No. I thought we were gonna fall asleep again so I… um…"

Hermione laughed. "It's okay, Harry." They sat together in relative silence, giving each other a small smile.

"So a whole school day tomorrow with my 'dashing', self-centered, and rude clone…" Harry sighed. Hermione elbowed him playfully, giggling.

"And you're not?" Hermione teased.

Harry mocked offense. "I'm not rude and self-centered!"

Hermione laughed harder as Harry grinned at her, chuckling.

"Sickening…" Harry-Clone muttered, leaning against the doorway of Harry's room.

"I know what you mean," Hermione-Clone murmured, standing beside him.

Harry-Clone blatantly looked her up and down and gave her a grin. "So…"

Hermione-Clone rolled her eyes. "No, thank you."

Harry-Clone growled and turned back to the two on the couch, still not noticing the clones behind them. "I liked your counterpart better anyway. Seems a bit more of a challenge." Harry's grin turned almost shark-like.

Hermione-Clone's eyes lit up. "So… you like my counterpart…" Hermione-Clone trailed a manicured finger up Harry-Clone's bare chest (his shirt long discarded). Harry-Clone stood calmly, an eyebrow raised. "And I like yours," She purred.

Harry-Clone grinned. "I like where you're going with this."

Hermione-Clone laughed softly. "Oh, then you're gonna _love_ the next part…"

Harry-Clone raised both eyebrows in a silent question and leaned in. She whispered into his ear and his grin widened mischievously.

"Tomorrow?"

Hermione-Clone's eyes had a mysterious glint. "Yes. Six am."

Harry-Clone rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Perfect."


End file.
